Deep Remorse
by Grenix
Summary: In the recent past, Pearl tried to murder Greg, now she has to face the consequences... AU where Roses did not die.
1. Regret

Deep Remorse – A Steven Universe Fanfic

Chapter 1

Regret

It was a peaceful afternoon in Beach City, Delaware, the Crystal gems were hanging out in the beach house, which was connected to the Crystal Temple, where the Gems resided when not in the beach house.

Pearl walked up the stairs to the house, opened the door and saw Steven, Garnet and Amethyst, the air was tense as she opened her mouth and spoke, "Have any of you seen Rose or Greg?"

"I dunno." Amethyst replied

"I have no idea" Garnet said

"I think Mom is in her room, and Dad is working at the car wash." Steven said, knowing the answer. Later Pearl walked towards the temple door and opened Roses door, she was always amazed at the pink scenery and the clouds in this almost infinite room.

Rose was on her bed. And she could sense that Pearl was behind her.

"Hello Pearl…" She said coldly

"Rose, I'm sorry" She said

"Nothing you can say can fix this dilemma" Rose said, with anger building up.

"I would do anything to fix this! I just wanted my lover back!" She said with sorrow

"YOU TRIED TO MURDER MY HUSBAND!" Rose screamed at Pearl

"DO YOU THINK I WILL JUST ACCEPT YOUR APOLOGY AFTER YOU TRIED TO MURDER THE ONE HUMAN I EVER TRULY LOVED?!"

Rose was furious, Pearl had only ever seen her like this during The Rebellion, after facing the commander of Homeworld. Pearl was shaking in fear, she knew what Rose is capable of when agitated, and after all, she was the leader of a great army. "Thank God that nobody can hear this…" Pearl thought.

Garnet walked in, seeing Rose and Pearl in a heated, one-sided argument, Garnet needed an excuse to remove Pearl from Rose's Room, "Pearl, there is a corrupt Gem monster at the Sunken Sea Spire, we need to get there as soon as possible" "Okay Garnet, I'm coming" Pearl said in response

"I'm sorry Rose, It's just…"

"I love you"


	2. Preoccupied

Chapter 2

Preoccupied

They arrived at the Spire, "The Spire's centre of gravity is off balance" Garnet said, analysing the structural integrity of the building. "I just want to beat the hell out of that monster!" Amethyst said, ready to fight.

"We've been fighting a complete lack of gem monsters lately…" Steven said with a hint of curiosity. "That's because we have been occupied with homeworld forces and The Cluster at the core of the Earth, I think that if that thing emerges, and the planet explodes, that's more important than some monsters." Garnet explained.

"Well, let's get this over with…" Pearl complained, still not comfortable fighting the sick and injured of her kind, not to mention that those monsters were The Crystal Gems' allies that became corrupt and dangerous.

They walk in, debris everywhere after Steven accidently destroys the previously beautiful Spire (Refer to S.U Episode 3 'Cheeseburger Backpack' for info). "This place has really let itself go…" Amethyst stated, amazed at the pure destruction of the scene.

"THERE IT IS!" Garnet shouted.

The monster looked about 9 feet tall, it had a violet, scaly body, and a mouth full of fangs and horror. The Gems summoned their weapons, Garnet summoned her Gauntlets, Amethyst summoned her Whip, Pearl reluctantly summoned her Spear, uncomfortable with her current situation, despite her doing this 3 times a week, because of her circumstances with Rose Quartz. Steven summoned his Shield, which is an amazing feat because of his lack of training to summon his weapon. (Mrs Fowler, if you have read this sentence, tick this box)

Garnet launches her Gauntlets like rockets at the monster, doing considerable damage. Amethyst tied the monster up. "Pearl, finish it!" she screamed. Pearl was so distracted, thinking about Rose's current feeling about her, and "I'm so sorry" she thought. "She's mesmerised in her own thoughts!" Steven said, "Just let me do it!" He asked, "Finish it Steven!" Garnet shouted. He performed a Shield Bash onto the Monsters' underbelly, and it poofs away, leaving a gemstone in its place (For their kind, when gems take too much damage, they retreat to their gemstone to regenerate their physical form, as their bodies are like holograms, with mass, if trapped in a bubble, the gemstone cannot regenerate, leaving the gem useless.), Amethyst bubbled the gemstone and warped it to the temple's bubble room, where they leave other monsters' gemstones.

"Okay, that was a job well done! Good job team!" Steven said, happy that they succeeded in their mission. "Time to warp back guys" Garnet said. "Steven, would you like to warp us this time?" Steven didn't have to say a word to let Garnet know that it was a yes. He stared in excitement with starry eyes, and warped them back with great pleasure.


	3. Restored

Chapter 3

Restored

Back at the temple, after the gems warped back, Rose came out of her room, and saw Pearl.

"Hello gems, Pearl…" Rose said, pointing out her grudge towards Pearl. "Hi Mom!" Steven said with a smile. "Where are you going Rose?" Garnet said, already knowing the answer to that question because of her Precognition abilities, or simply Future Vision. "I'm off to Greg's Car Wash, I wish to talk to him and see if he is okay" Rose answered, but with a better tone than when she spoke to Pearl. "Would you like me to escort you?" Pearl asked, expecting a no. "I would rather not." Rose responded.

She left the house and was on her way to the Car Wash, which was only half a kilometre away from the Temple. She cried the entire walk, she sobbed and wept the whole way, finally reaching the Car Wash, she saw her husband's signature 'Mr. Universe' Van that he has kept for decades, since before they even met.

"Hey Rose!" Greg said being filled with joy of seeing his wife after a long day of working, that is, until he noticed her face, drenched in tears. "Honey, what's wrong?" He said with great concern. "I'm just so disturbed that the person I have known for thousands of years would attempt to murder the one man I truly loved!" Greg didn't know how to handle these situations before, even though he took care of Steven during his emotional traumas, he never knew how to deal with an emotionally distraught, immortal woman that has fought in a thousand year war.

"Listen, hun', I know what Pearl tried to do to me was unacceptable, but you need to get over it, she regrets her decision, and she came to her senses and stopped herself before she did something she would regret, that still means she is a good person, you just need to give her another chance, I would." Greg said to calm his wife. And it worked, she felt better and she was ready to apologise for her actions and to Pearl and move on, "Thank you Greg, this is why I married you, no other person is this universe would be able to say such inspiring words, I love you and thank you, I'll tell you what happened tomorrow." Rose said, with a change of heart

"Yeah sure, you can stop by the Car Wash tomorrow and tell me…" Greg said, with a hint of envy. "What's the matter?" Rose asked, knowing he is not feeling so well, "Well, you and Steven get to stay at the Temple, but I'm here, I just want to be with my family…" Greg was so disappointed that the gems did not give him the choice of staying with his wife and son. The only reason Steven is there with them is because he needs training with his gem powers, if he were a full human, he would be living with Greg in his van all day. "Well, I don't see the problem with you living with us, if either Garnet, Amethyst or Pearl say anything, I will let them know. And you will get to live with us! Besides, I'm sure Amethyst and Steven would be ecstatic over the fact that you will be living with us from now on. And I'm sure Pearl wouldn't mind an extra hand for chores." Rose said. "Thanks Ro-" "AND I'm sure Garnet, Ruby, and Sapphire would love that you will be living with us, Ruby would have a new playmate and I think Sapphire secretly wants you and Steven to be together." Rose interrupted, "Thank you Rose, you don't know how happy you made me! We can be a family again!"

"I love you Rose…"

"I love you too Mr. Universe."


	4. Destined Happiness

4th and Final Chapter

Destined Happiness

Rose and Greg walk back to the Temple and Rose opened the door and saw Ruby and Sapphire. "Hello you two" Rose spoke "why are you unfused guys?" Greg asked. "We were so mentally distraught by the conflict between you and Pearl" Sapphire explained "Garnet just couldn't take it anymore, so we split up to calm down, it overworked our minds." Ruby elaborated it. "All is fine now guys, Greg and I spoke and I'm ready to give Pearl another chance" Rose assured, after hearing the reliving news, Ruby and Sapphire were able to fuse again, forming Garnet once more.

"So, where is Pearl, Amethyst and Steven?" Greg asked,

"Pearl is in her room, Amethyst and Steven are at the Big Donut buying some lunch" Garnet answered. "Thank you Garnet, Greg, honey, can you go to the Big Donut and tell Steven and Amethyst the good news, both of it?" Rose said in return, "sure hun'" Greg responded, and left, waving good bye to his wife and friend.

"There is more good news?" Garnet said. "Yes, this may come as a shock but, Greg is moving in, I hope you are okay with this decision, after all, he is my husband." Rose revealed to Garnet. "I love this." Garnet said "What do you mean?" Rose asked. "I am so happy that you guys are together every day now!" Garnet explained. "I am too, I'm going to go talk to Pearl now." Rose said

"Good luck", Garnet foresaw that all will come to a blissful conclusion.

Rose entered Pearl's room

"Pearl… are you alright?"

"Rose!" Pearl said with absolute joy that Rose is finally concerned with her again

"I'm sorry for what I almost did to Greg" Pearl spoke.

"What you did was unacceptable, but, I am not innocent either, for I have spoken to you harshly despite the attempted murder, Greg has told me that he is giving you another chance to prove yourself and make up for what you did, and he told me that you still care for him, for If you didn't, you would of stabbed him. That is why I forgive you. I'm sorry too." Rose apologetically said to Pearl. Pearl began to cry, she felt that all of this was true and hugged Rose and started to sob.

"It's okay now, just let it out." Rose said to comfort her companion. Pearl continued to cry for the next half an hour. "Thank you Rose, I don't know what I would do without you." Pearl said whilst embracing Roses affection.

After all the tears, Rose and Pearl started having a conversation for the first time in weeks.

"Oh, by the way, Greg is moving in today!" Rose mentioned

"What great news!" Pearl said

"Yeah…" Rose said, finally feeling at ease.

2 hours later

"Guess who is here to stay?!"

"Dad! You're finally here! I would show you around, but you already know your way around." Steven said. "Hey man! Glad to see you're moving in!" Amethyst said with joy. "Howdy, I'm overjoyed that you're finally here." Garnet said, welcoming Greg to his new home. "Hello Greg." Pearl said "Hello guys! I can't believe that I'm finally moving in!" Greg said. "I'm thrilled that my husband is finally living with us!" Rose said

For the first time in years, everybody, the gems, Greg, Rose and Steven can finally rest after years of struggle, they finally found a happy life.

"This is my family. I found it, all on my own. It may be little, and broken, but it is still good. Yeah. Still good."

End


End file.
